User blog:Lyndongwapo/Grand, the Demacian's Pawn
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 375 (+74.345) |mana=300 (+65) |manaregen= +7 (+0.7) |damage= +56 (+3.45) |range = 550 |armor = +17 (+3.6) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = +0.664 (+3.13%) |healthregen = +5.6 (+0.58) |speed = 325 }} Grand, the Demacian's Pawn is a custom template champion in League of Legends, concept of his skill kits is inspired by the Counter Strike Game, lore and some passive is inspired by the anime Highschool DxD. Abilities New Version= Takedowns or Assist on Turret which being damaged by Grand for the last 5 seconds will gain him promotion. |description2= Each will increase and deal 5% increase damage to turret. }} }} This spell has no cooldown but instead gain a charge. Charge are gained when out-of-combat after 4 seconds. He cam store Charge by }}. |description2= Uses his precious Golden Pistol then direct shot toward the target unit dealing , for 0.5 seconds and applies on-hit effects. Does not interrupt Auto-attack Countdown Timer on active. |leveling= seconds}} |leveling2= }} |target range= 600 |cooldown= 1.25 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Dashes to the target direction with two ranges. * Grant his next attack deal bonus and refund 50% of spell when released to Enemy Champion. * Grant damage reduction for 3 seconds. |description2= Each dash has fixed distance, it will show two range indicator on active. |description3= While Rapid Fire}} is active, he can short toward the target direction, briefly pausing the shooting and continue on new position. |leveling= ) }}}} )}}}} |target range= / |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= mana }} }} For the next 1.5 seconds, all damage taken are converted into shield and for another next 1.5 seconds protects him from incoming Damage. He will also gain bonus if he take damage from Enemy Champion while shielded. |leveling= }}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Tumble and release a flurry of fire randomly at his but himself while shooting. Onward Turn}} short can be used without interrupting but does not grant effects. |leveling= }}}} }} seconds}} |customlabel= Tumble range |custominfo= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Old Version= He will deal increase damage by 15% to the turrets. He gain great defense which he can block }} of all incoming damages from abilities and 75% of amount on incoming damages from basic attacks. He gain great speed, % bonus Attack Speed and }} bonus unit movement speed. He gain bonus damage on his offensive spells, which he deal an additional of magic damage by }}. He gain }} as bonus Attack Damage then increase the damage dealt to the target has 50% and below maximum health by 20%. }} }} Release a shot toward the target lane in 1000-range. It will deal physical damage to all unit it encounter in a line and this shot will also gain bonus effect if he is promoted on a certain level. This shot reduce the target's armor by 12% in over 2 second. This shot will increase its missile speed by 5000 unit per second. This shot will apply 50% slow in over 1 second. This shot will increase damage by 0.35% per 1% of target's missing health. |description2=''Missile Speed:1750 unit per second |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} |icon= |description = Release a canister of grenade to the 100-range target area, after a 0.5 second delay it will explode dealing magic damage then knock slightly all enemy caught in explosion by 75-range away from the explosion point. |leveling = |range= 600 }} |icon= |description = He summon a dual pistol, which he will gain a boost of speed in over 7 seconds then he can attack while moving. Target is also revealed by true sight in over 2 second and he performs a dual strike dealing double damage with a chance of %. |leveling = % }} }} On active, replaces his 3 normal spells by 3 new abilities which is the versions of havoc canisters. The damage and effect of Havoc Canister is varied in level of this skill. |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} |icon= |description = Release a canister of bomb toward the 100-range target area which on impact it will explode dealing slight magic damage then apply debuff in over a duration. This debuff reduce the target's sight radius into 100-range then slows them. |leveling = % |range=600 }} |icon= |description = He summon a shotgun which his attacks is released in a 15° opening cone in over 7 seconds. It will deal an additional of magic damage and apply slow in over 2 second. |leveling = )}} % }} }} On active, his 3 normal skills is been replaced by 3 new version of gun birth activation to choose what type of gun will be summoned. Damage and effect will be varied in this skill's level. This skill will be refreshed if it kills or assists an ally for killing an enemy unit. |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |cooldown = }} |icon= |description = Release a smoke bomb toward the 175-range target area, which it will summon a coat of smoke in the area in over 5 second. This smoke covers him and any allies from the sight of outside enemy, this medium act as a bush. Target inside is also blinded which causes their attacks will be missed. AOE type of skills will also reduce by a percentage when he is inside the smoke. |leveling= % |range=600 }} |icon= |description = Summon a sniping gun in over 7 second in over 7 seconds which he become a 1000-range attacker. This will also increase its damage in every 100-unit does the bullet/attack travel as additional physical damage. But this time his attack speed in reduced in over a duration. Attack's 'missile speed''': 2000 unit per second. Cannot attack a turret once their is no clear vision into it and additional physical damage doesn't apply when attacking a turret. |leveling= % }} }} Summon a kevlar set after activating, which he gain a shield with bonus effects in over 7 seconds. This shield generates to the % of Grand's attack damage to the champion unit. Every attack does he accept from champion and auto-attack he dealt to enemy champion will gain him Pawn's Might, that increase his health regeneration in over 10 second which amount is stackable multiplicatively until shield persists. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Quotes ;Upon Selection Lore Being a pawn is a weakest type of warrior in the battle. At the start, they are the front liner and starter of battle. One day, Grad, one of the Pawn, wants to excel and become the greatest battler. He discovered that his abilities can summon a many types of Gun, it is called the Gun Birth. It was a gift from his father which is secretly the knight of battle on the last war between demacian and the noxus. Before his father died, he transfer the bond of Arcane Gear, this gear is a chained amulet that wraps on Grand's heart. This gear activates by the control of his will and this ability become fired up varying on his emotions. Grand reported to the King and Queen that she want a higher rank. But Queen and King doesn't approve what he wants, pawn is the role that suits him better. Grand try to impress by executing and showing his abilities that he is deserving to be in a higher rank. But King and Queen's mind still does not change, but the words of Queen moved Grand to be contented in that role. She said that, "pawn will may become the great warrior". "Because of you Grand we may bring great advantage, your abilities could bring you in the base of enemies and cause havoc, you will gain great ability and that is the Promotion" the Queen said, "The promotion is the innate ability of a pawn that he may promoted its role into a rook, knight, bishop or the Queen" the King explained. "Grand, a pawn is not a guinea pig, it is brings great role in the war, So Grand be a great Warrior for Demacia". So Grand trains to be great and one of the place he trained is the Summoner's Rift. Comments Category:Custom champions